Secrets Revealed
by CaptainLecture1
Summary: How do secrets affect our life? Especially when you work as a police officer. Especially if you transfer to another squad. If you are under pressure, but have to live with your secrets? Do we have to risk our friendships, or even love, because of our secrets? Sergeant Holten is transferred to another division, will she ever get along with the squad?
1. Transfer

A/N: This if my first Criminal Intent, and therefore, Law&Order fanfiction, ever. And it's a crossover with SVU. This just popped up in my head and I really needed to write it down, so, enjoy!^^

Pairing: No specific pairing, yet.

Warning: Bad language&some other stuff.

Rating: M, for selected chapters.

Disclaimer: Bad enough, I don't own anything from L&O, but my own characters.

New York, One Police Plazza

Vanessa groaned. She didn't think she would see one of _them_ for a _long, long time. _

But she was wrong. Now _they_ were there, standing in front of her, together with the rest of the squad. She knew _he _was the captain. But what she didn't knew was that _the other one_ was a detective and so, part of the squad. _He _must have just come here, maybe a few months before she was now here.

In fact, she didn't see _them_ for a long time. She thought about it. 2009. Vanessa didn't see _them _for eight years by now. But she didn't want to see _them _ever again.

But now she had to. She requested her own transfer. She'd never done it had she known _they _were actually here.

"So, everyone, this is Sergeant Vanessa Holten. Welcome her." _He_ seemed fine to welcome a Sergeant in his squad, even if it was her. _He_ looked at her with a welcoming and warm expression.

Everyone except Alexandra Eames, Robert Goren and her walked out of the room.

"So why did your Captain order your transfer?" Goren asked with a amused expression on his face. He didn't see her since they worked a case together, in which Alex has been involved, too.

Vanessa slaps him on the shoulder, amused. "Bobby, my Captain didn't order my transfer, I requested it." Alex and Goren exchangend questioning glances. "Why?" The blonde woman really seemed surprised, she always had the feeling Vanessa felt comfortable in her unit.

"I really need a break. We're a unit to investigate sexual crimes. It's not easy and to be honest, it really get's on my nerves." Goren coughed. "It's not gonna be easy here, too, you know." Vanessa glanced at the strong man. "I know. I do not underestimate your work and I love my job. But I just needed a break."

Both detectives nodded. Alex seemed curious, but still, she accepted Vanessa being here, they became good friends after solving a case together. "Speaking about SVU, how are the others?" She asked friendly. Vanessa laughed. "El is busy with his family and work as always. As for Liv, she's quite happy, and I'm happy for her not being in an undercover mission currently. The others are well, too."

Goren laughed. He got to know Munch and Fin after that case, and he appreciated both of them. But Alex didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. Something was wrong.

"And how did you trick Ross into accepting your wish to transfer?" Goren asked curiously. "I didn't. My captain did" Vanessa smiled happily at the thought of Cragen. He hadn't been to happy with her after that one incident in the court recently.

"Let us go get someting to eat, I'm hungry. I'll invite you." Alex and Bobby smiled, accepting the offer.

The police officers left One Police Plazza to get something to eat.


	2. Stories, stories

"Don't tell me that's true. It can't be." Goren laughed. Vanessa told the other detectives about that incident in the court. "Well, the accused was disgusting. Did I have a choice?" She was talking about the incident for what Captain Donald Cragen has been so mad about.

_December 15, 2008_

_Court of Justice, Manhattan, Vanessa POV_

_"I hope Casey gets that bastard." Liv was very angry. We didn't have as much evidence as we'd have liked to. But for the moment, if was enough evidence to bring our perp in front of the court. "He may be a criminal, a really bad one, but after all, he's clever.", I said, walking along Liv and Elliot. None of us was happy with such minimal evidence, but we still hoped it was enough to convince the jury and judge Petrovsky, who was in charge of the trial. _

_Our perp raped at least ten girls, from the age of five to eight. I saw how A.D.A. Casey Novak was coming up to us. I couldn't stop myself. "Who's the idiotic D.A. this time?" _

_"That would be me, then." I heard a voice, right behind me. Oh come on. I turned around and stared into the face of Lionel Granger. "That comment wasn't really nice of you, Detective." I raised my head. "It's Sergeant, actually." The last time I saw him I was a Detective, but not anymore nowdays. I got promoted by Captain Cragen for some reason, he didn't tell for what reason even if I asked him. _

_"Oh, I thought Sergeant Munch does the job." I laughed bitterly. "Well, we're to Sergeants now, where's the problem?" "No problem, __**Sergeant **__Holton. Excuse me." D.A. Granger left, together with his grinning client. Abbad Morales. _

_A half African, half Spanish immigrant. Our perp. Grinning like he already won the process. "Jerk.", Liv mumbled. _

_I was about to think that hell broke out in here. Casey was fighting the case against D.A. Granger. "Jenna, please answer the question. Did you see your rapist?" Horrible. That jerk of a D.A. really brought the young girl into cross-examination. What does he think he's doing?_

_The girl remained silent. "Jenna, answer the question. Did you see the face of the one who raped you? The one who did this to you?" "No-Not quite." The girl hadn't even spoken out. "Ah. So, you didn't see his face, but claim Mr. Morales to be your rapist?" "Objection! Leading the victim!", Casey said. But judge Petrovsky didn't say anything, she just let him do it!_

_"Isn't it like that, Jenna? Tell me." I stood up and shouted. "Your honor, the D.A. is leading the victim, it's unfair!" All people stared at me like I said something untrue. "Officer Holton, sit down and remain silent!", she ordered me. I remained silent, but didn't sit down. I did when Casey looked at me like she was about to punsh me in my face. _

_"Objection is not granted." I felt like I was guilty. And I knew I was. _

"That's what Captain Cragen was mad about?" Goren coughed. "Ross would be proud of me not punshing the hell out of the D.A. and his _client_." Alex grinned. "He probably would." I smiled slightly. So Don is stricter than Ross. Interesting. Or Goren is just a little more impulsive than me.

One Police Plazza

"Why do we even need a _supervisor_?" Megan Wheeler whined. Zack walked along her. "She won't act as a supervisor, she will be a investigator, just like us." Meg moaned. "Alright. If you say so." Zack was starting to think Megan wasn't to happy about a new squad member.

Meg looked into Zack's face, so no one of them saw each other as they ran into each other. Megan coughed from the impact. "Oh, I'm soory. Megan, right? Sorry, I wasn't observant enough." The black haired Sergeant tried to explain. But Megan didn't listen, she was busy getting up. "It's ok. Everything's fine."

I started at him. His face. His eyes. I can smell his scent. His lips twichted into a weak smile. "Meg, would leave the Sergeant and me alone for a moment, please?" " 'Course." And the redhead walked to her office. "Sergeant Holton." Why would he greet me like that? But I'm also able to play the game.

"Detective." I nod. "Walk with me.", he says.

What was he going to do?


	3. New Case

"What brought you here?" Zack smiled at the smaller woman, who was walking along him. "Hmh? Sorry, I was thinking." His lips twitched. "I asked what excactly brought you here." ,,Curiosity." She didn't hesitate.

And then, Zack finally noticed the new team member wore contact lenses. "Why are you wearing these?" He pointed at her eyes. Both police officers walked straight out of the Plazza, on the street, to continue their talk. "None of your business."

Zack lifted his shoulders. "Alright."

The Detective wondered what got into that woman. She wasn't the woman he had known years ago.

Could it be? Had she changed because of the things that happened years ago?

"What are you staring at?" He was torn out of his thoughts by the harsh voice of the Sergeant. "I'm not staring anywhere, Vanessa." He explained. "Well, we gotta go back to the Plazza. We got work to do, don't we?"

Megan sat in front of her computer, typing something. "Are you researching?" Megan looked up, straight into the new one's face. "Yes. But got nothing to do with one of our cases." Megan was unusally quite. Vanessa smiled slighty. Well, she tried. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off there." "It's ok. I'm not mad."

The women smiled slightly at each other, Goren noticed, he laughed at the thought of Vanessa and Meg becoming friends. Everything was fine until Captain Ross showed up.

"Alex, Goren, Holton, we got a victim at 42nd Street. Homicide. Stabbed to death and was raped before, and after." "Wait, what?", Goren asked. "Necrophilia. Sexual attraction to corpses.", the former SVU member answered. Goren nodded, disgusted by that.

"So we're the golden trio now." "Nah, I think I'm going to work with others, too." "But you're alright with us, Ness." Goren called thewoman that since he met her. He thought it's a fancy nickname. "Bobby, concentrate on driving, would ya?"

As the three of them arrived, the forensics, a doctor and other police officers were already there, waiting for them. "Time of death?" Alex watched the corpse. It was a black haired female, mid twentys, blue, empty eyes, covered in blood. "Midnight. She lost a lot of blood due to the stabbing, and the rape." "Did he leave evidence behind?" "No DNA found by now, if you referring to that." "And the offender raped her after her death, right?" "Yes ma'am."

"So, we got a offender running around mid night, brutal raping woman in their mid twentys, then stabbing them do death, and then bringing disgrace to the corpses. Sounds like a serial killer to me." Alex titled her head. "Maybe. But we can't rush things." The three eyed the dead woman.

"Who is she?"


	4. Triangular Relationships

"Caroline. Caroline Hastings." Elizabeth Rodgers moved around the table, where the corpse lay on.

"She's married?", Alex asked Goren, who held a brown file in his hands. "Yes, but no kids. Her husband, Mike Hastings, is informed." "So did you find something?", Sergeant Holten asked the coroner. "Except brutal cut wounds, nothing. She died due to the high blood loss." "Which she got from the stabbing and rape.", Alex finished the sentence. The four of them sighed.

"So we got nothing." "Except a dead woman." Alex nodded. "But maybe her husband will do."

Holten and Wheeler tried to speak to Mike Hastings, but it was almost impossible as Hastings cried. "We're sorry for your loss." "Please, find out who did this to my Caroline." The finished the interview with no new informations on the case.

"This really pisses me off.", Vanessa explained, falling into her office chair. "Don't be, hon, I found something." Rodgers smiled at the new member of the team. "What are you doing here?" "As I said, new information. I finally found some DNA." Vanessa exchangend questioning glances with Eames. "So, who's DNA is it?" "We already got a match. David Moore."

Vanessa let her long hair fall back. "Never heard of him before." "He's in our database." Alex stared at the coroner, waiting for further information. "Because of what?" "Blackmail and robbery."

"So he's a guy who went to prison because of blackmailing and robbery, got out and now rapes and kills Caroline Hastings for some reason?" "Seems so.", Goren said. But Elizabeth shaked her haid. "No that easy. He got out of prison years ago." "So why he's DNA on her?" "You're the investigators, you'll find out."

"So, tell us, Mr. Moore, why was your DNA on Caroline Hastings?" Moore glanced to the bare ground. "Because we had sex!", he cried out. He was mad, and somehow, sad. "Consent, sex?", Nichols asked. He had this look on his face, as always when he was suspicious. "Yes!" Vanessa didn't want to believe him.

"So, you had an affair?" "No!" Nichols and Holten looked at each other, confused. "One Night Stand?" "No!" David hit the table his was sitting next to. "Then tell us why your DNA is on her!", Vanessa demanded. This guy was getting annoying.

"We were lovers.", the suspect whispered. Nichols was about to think he didn't listen properly. "So, _you had an affair?" _"No. Ah, look. Yes, we were lovers. But Mike knew! We were partners." More confused looks from both Nichols and Holten. "What?" "We had an relationship, the three of us!" "So Mike and Caroline had an open marriage?" "Yes, kind of. And all of us are bi."

Nichols and Vanessa walked to their police car. "We have to question Hastings about this, see if it's true.", the Sergeant suggested. "Yes, we will do that. I'm going to get Bagels first." And with that, Zach left her behind. "Zach?! Zach!"

She drove back to the Plaza, falling into her chair again, exhausted. "Is he always like that?", she asked around. Meg looked at her. "Who?" "Zach." "Oh, yes, kind of. Why do you ask? What has he done this time?" "I said we have to question Hastings again, he agreed, then walked off to get Bagels." Megan laughed. "Yeah, that sounds excactly like him." Vanessa stared at her black painted fingernails. "He changed.", she mumbled, with Megan not listening to her.

"Can we have a moment?", a dark, scratchy voice asked Vanessa. "Of course, Danny."

Daniel Ross closed his office door after she walked in. "What is it, Danny?" The police captain looked at her, with a soft expression. "I just wanted to know how you are." She laughed and walked close to him. "I'm fine, thanks." "Good. And the case?" "Well, turns out that the Hastings had an open marriage and lived in some kind of triangular relationship with David Moore." Daniel coughed, spitting out some of his coffee. "You spoke with Hastings?" "Yes, Alex did. It's true. Matches Moore's story."

"Maybe one of them got angry at Caroline.", Ross said. "Yes, maybe. But we'll have to find out." "Go home. You did enough for your first day, worked almost twenty four hours." Vanessa grinned. "Thanks. And oh, Danny?" He turned around. "Yes, dear?" "Your detectives are great, just wanted to let you know that." She walked out of his office and said goodbye to the others.

She lay in her bed, her dream full of memories from her past. She couldn't stand it, it was too much, so she woke up, got a cup of coffee, and began reading a crime book.


	5. Work

"So you have history with Ross and Nichols?" Vanessa found herself in a conversation at a bar in Manhattan in the morning, talking to Goren. She didn't think she would meet him here.

She stared at her empty glass. "Usually I don't drink before work and while working, I'm sorry.", she mumbled to her collegue. "No problem for me. But I asked you something." What she saw in Goren's eyes was definitely concern. "Don't wanna talk about it, Ness?" She was so quite. Bobby never saw her like this before. In all the time he had known her.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. But I don't know if I feel comfortable telling you this as they're collegues and my superior.", she whispered, still starring at her glass. "It's alright." Goren shared a tired sigh with the Sergeant as their mobile phones rang. "Time for work." They left the bar together and drove to One Police Plaza.

Alex glanced at her friend as the younger woman walked in. "Didn't you get the message?" Vanessa rubbed her eyes. "What message?" "We have a crime scene." "Oh, sorry." Alex smiled. "It's okay, come on, we'll drive there."

Vanessa wished she'd never had driven here with Alex. What they saw was both shocking and very nasty. "They got bludgeoned." Vanessa stifled a gasp. "Yeah, I can see that."

The victims, two men, lay on the cold floor of the hotel, in so much blood everything on the crime scene could already see they both must have almost lost all of their blood.

They were mutilated heavily. "They're not identified yet.", Liz said to them, disgust could be seen on her face, too. "So we can do nothing except waiting?" Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Everyone in the bureau was quite, waiting for the identification of their victims. Megan did research as she did yesterday, Alex and Goren said together, staring bored at each other. Nichols and Wheeler already interviewed other hotel guests and the manager, but there weren't _any _witnesses. Vanessa looked at Ross' office, wondering where he had gone.

"He's probably with Rodgers.", Nichols answered her unspoken question. "Ah. Um, thanks, Zach."

But as soon as Nichols had answered her questions, Ross turned up. "Identification complete." He had a angry and somehow dark, and serious look on his face. "So who is it?", Wheeler asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" "Don't keep us waiting, who is it?", Vanessa asked as curiously as Megan. Ross sighed, finally answering. "Mike Hastings and David Moore."

Again, the whole squad was completely quite. No one spoke, shocking faces all staring at Ross. "So that son of a bitch who raped and killed Caroline now killed her husband and lover?" "Excactly.", Ross answered. "Eames, Holten, I want you to take break, anyone else wanna go?", the police captain asked, but Goren, Nichols and Wheeler shook their head. "We're staying."

Eames and Holten sat in Alex' car. "So...", Eames began, suddenly looking at her friend. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" Vanessa smiled. "Café?" Eames took the road to the nearest café she knew. "Of course."


	6. Cold Case

"You already worked for MSC." Alexandra looked at the other female anxiously. This smooth black hair, tied back tightly. Those blue eyes, contact lenses, she always looked so strong before. Vanessa Holten had a quite inner strength, Alex thought. But now? Vanessa always seemed like nothing could get on her.

Alex couldn't interpret the other woman's expression properly. She looked angry. But also sad. Sad because Goren and her found out what apparently had been a little secret of her's.

She looked _broken. _

"There's nothing bad about you didn't tell us you've worked in this unit before. You didn't wanna tell, so you just didn't."

Vanessa sighed. "There's something else." Alex nodded. "But first. How did you and Goren find out?" Alex nodded again. "We looked for similar cases in the past. There was an entry in our system. You had a case like this before. As a Junior Detective. Together with _Detective _Ross and _Detective _Nichols."

"That's correct." "So you never arrest the guy?" "No, even though we knew who he was in the end." Alex looked curiously. "I'll tell you what happened. But tell no one. Promise?" Alex smiled slightly. "Promise."

_Manhattan, New York: One Police Plaza_

_Major Case Squad_

_The young girl walked behind her superior, a slight smile on her face. "So we have a new case?", she asked happily. She knew she shouldn't sound so happy when there was a new case to investigate for the MSC, but she just was that happy._

_Because today she turned 23. And she couldn't wait to celebrate it. But she also knew she had to be professional. _

_The whole team of the Major Case Squad was sitting at a conference table. With Captain Lisa Ruiz standing in front of them and informing them about their new case._

_A much younger Detective Daniel Ross sat next to Junior Detective Vanessa Holten, and next to her a younger Detective Zachary Nichols. There was one more team member sitting at the table. _

_Sergeant Melinda Boyd, who was listening close to her Captain. _

_"We have a double homocide at Hillside Avenue." Ross knew the street. "Queens?" "Correct. A man, bludgeoned to death, apparently with a subject like a trophy or something, the murder's weapon isn't found yet. And a woman, raped and stabbed to death."_

_"Why's that a MSC case?" "There is a man, he said, well.." The Captain sighed. "He claimed he was in a triangular relationship with the married couple that got killed last night, so he fears he's in danger, too."_


	7. When Bobby&Alex talk

_"I volunteer for this mission, ma'am." _

_Captain Ruiz glanced at her Sergeant, Boyd, who was standing behind her and Junior Detective Holten. But she merely raised an eyebrow. There was no emotion, no questioning face, nothing. Just the usual expression on Boyd's face that says "I don't care if she's too young, will she go through this mission professional or not?" _

_She could not believe out of all her staff members, the youngest one had to be the one to go on this mission. "Are you sure?", she asked again, eyeing the younger one worried. _

_"I am, Captain.", the 23-year old Detective said stubbornly and brave. But the Captain shook her head again. "Do you know what you get yourself into?" The junior Detective nodded. "Yes, I am." Lisa sighed. _

_"Alright. But be careful and watch yourself." _

_The Captain had decided that they need to carry out an undercover mission after the man they interviewed last week had been murdered. _

_She sighed again, being unsure to let her youngest team member go. "Okay. Listen, you will go undercover with Ross and Nichols." The blonde in front of her tripped somewhat nervous from one side to the other. "Why them?" "They're our only male detectives, if you didn't notice by now. Got a problem with that?", Sergeant Boyd teased. Melinda was always the type to tease young Detectives who, in Melinda's opinion, didn't know what they got theirselves into. _

_"So we will play the victims?" "That's right. You will lure our perp into a trap." The young, blonde woman nodded. "I'll better get to the barber." Captain Ruiz raised an eyebrow. "I'll dye my hair. To my own protection and... don't you remember? All the female victims had black hair.", the Junior Det. mumbled low. _

**New York, 2009  
**

"So you really got on this undercover mission?", a dark, male voice asked from behind. Alex and Vanessa were so occupied with their conversation, they didn't even notice that Bobby joined them. The male Det. was looking at his partner, Alex, with concern in his eyes. "Excuse us for a moment.", she said, leaving Holten behind at the bar.

"What happened? What did you?", she immediately asked her partner. "Nothin', nothin'. Except... Alex, listen. Something went terribly wrong.." "What?" "Let me speak!", Bobby sighed, he was nervous because Vanessa was still sitting just a few meter away from them. "On that undercover mission. Something went wrong." "How do you know?" "First, I read an article about it. It was short. And I think I know why." Alex slightly pushed him. "Tell me already!" "Yes, yes! There are no entries about that mission in our database. Absolutely nothing. There is nothing even registered about an undercover mission that happended that year, and nothing about Nichols, Ross or Holten going on a mission." "Maybe it was of such importance and needed to be secured. Maybe that's why."

"Oh c'mon. You really think that? Alex, it was a common police mission. I say something went wrong the days they all were undercover." "Bobby, listen to me, you can't just-"

"He's right." Alex immediately stopped talking. And she was shocked the moment she heard that voice. "Ness, let me explain-", Bobby started, but Holten kept interrupting. "You don't need to explain anything." She was calm, which was good for Alex and Bobby.

"Will you tell us?", Goren asked, with a excusing face. Holten nodded and told them to get back to the bar.


	8. The story begins

_Hey Guys! I am so sorry I've kept you waiting and waiting for this new chapter here, but a lot happened, I'm still and school and the most important reason-I've wanted this chapter to be good! So, my apologize for keeping you waiting :) And thanks to my first and only reviewer at this time, sell. I hope you still read this fanfiction and I hope all of you like this new chapter, enjoy!_

Alex sighed. So many questions popped up in her head after the recent events. So her Captain, Daniel Ross, her colleague, Zack Nichols and her new colleague and friend once were working together, went undercover, but something happened because there are no entries about that in their database.

And the only two words that she could figure out to this whole situation popped up in her head, too.

_NOT. GOOD._

_I mean, Captain Ross would have told us, wouldn't he? Why didn't he? And why didn't Nichols say something before Vanessa came here?_

''Alex, are you listening?" Bobby's deep voice cooed next to where she sat. She could tell that he was anxious about this situation as well.

Holten cleared her throat before she began speaking. „Well, then, let me tell you a story..."

„_So we will play the victims?" „That's right. You will lure our perp into a trap." The young, blonde woman nodded. „I'll better get to the barber." Captain Ruiz raised an eyebrow. „I'll dye my hair and... don't you remember? All the female victims had black hair.", the Junior Det. Mumbled low._

_After she got to the barber, she read Captain Ruiz' note. Her last instructions from her. They couldn't risk using a computer or phones to communicate because they were certain that their perp observed his victims thoroughly and for a long time. _

_She left the black velvet(The car she and Ross decided to use) behind, walking into her new 'home'. She felt anxious and turned around only to see Nichols. He grinned, that typcial Zack Nichols' grinning on his face which was so familiar. ''And how do you like your new home?"_

_Vanessa looked around. And for the first time in her life, she was pretty amazed by how big and beautiful a house could be. She never had a house, her family lived in a small apartment down in the Bronx. None of her few friends had a home like this, she knew absolutely no one who owned something like this._

_It was bright and welcoming, warm and it seemed to be so secure, when in fact they should play the victims and lure their perp in. The house was designed in bright colours, and the furnishing was so welcoming it made her smile. ,,Yes, I like it. Are we protected in any way?", she asked curiously and a little bit scared. If she had to play a victim, she wanted to make sure her other team members were there in time so save the three of them. _

„_Cameras in the living room and kitchen. Two police officers are always there, across our house." Holten blinked. ,,What? Won't our perp be suspicious if some people are always there 24/7?" Zack smiled. This was just her. Always suspicioous and concerned. ,,No. They'll play a normal couple like we pretend to be."_

_And that's the part of the whole thing that she was concerned about most. She and Zackary would have to play a 'normal' couple, pretending to live together, and then there was Danny out of nowhere, who would play their lover. _

_And 'lover' means the uncomfortable part. _

_,,Well that's fine then, I guess." Her smiled had faded at her thoughts. She wondered if so few women feared the thought of being in a relationship with two men at once. To Vanessa, such an arrangement would pose a threat. She thought about it. Finding one man when you're a cop is already hard enough, how would you find two then? She made the experience that many men felt threatened by the thought of having a girlfriend assigned to the police. Or some would even use that to their advantage. _

_,,So, what are you thinking about, dear?" She trembled as she heard Danny's voice from behind her. But her grin came back to her face immediately. ,,I thought about when the hell you would show up." She was relived that they could speak freely for now. Of course, they'll have to attract their perp's attention first._

_,,I got instructions from the Captain earlier before I drove here per note, I suppose you have something to say about that, too?" She gave both the men questioning looks. ,,Yes. Ruiz said that we should drive to this bar- what's it called again?" ,,Cherish Bar, Lincoln street.", Zack answered with a knowing face. ,,Yeah, to this bar, that's where three of the victims went regularly, she thinks that this isn't coincidence.", Danny explained, inhaling after he had finished. _

_Zack clapped in his hands, enjoying the thought of going to a bar tonight, he grabbed his stuff and went to the bedroom. Vanessa just looked anxious. ,,What is it, dear?" Sometimes, she'd approve if Daniel wouldn't call her that all the time, but on the other hand, no one else called her dear, and she somehow enjoyed it. ,,I forgot!", she panicked. Danny gave a her a questioning face. ,,Man! I totally forgot! I didn't pack for any club or bar or something, I have nothing to wear for that purpose!", she explained. Danny just raised his eyebrows. _

_,,Well then we'll go shopping. Come, we'll go now." And with that, Danny grabbed her hand._

_So, she thought, acting like the victims would begin here. _


End file.
